


Mornings can be Rough

by memesama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Animal Crossing - Freeform, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Post canon, honestly i have no idea how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9272489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memesama/pseuds/memesama
Summary: In which Kenma is a giant nerd (what's new)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Idk where I saw it but it's based off a otp prompt I saw somewhere, but I won't spoil it :3c also I didn't know who kenma's favorite villager would be so I just went with my own

Kenma wakes up with his shirt stuck to his back from sweat, and the whole room feeling very stuffy. He looks to the spot beside him in bed. No wonder he's so hot, Ushijima is still asleep. Ushijima usually wakes up first, but the day before he had an especially draining game, so it's understandable that he's still in bed.

Sleeping in a warm bed has always been uncomfortable for Kenma, but he's gotten more used to it since he started sleeping in the same bed as Ushijima. He does still get uncomfortable if the bed stays warm for too long, which isn't usually a problem since Ushijima wakes up early. 

Sometimes, he does enjoy waking up before his boyfriend. It lets him admire his sleeping form. Even though neither of them are particularly talkative, it's still very peaceful to Kenma. He watches the way Ushijima’s chest rises and falls with his breathing, the way the sun settles over his body, leaving stripes of shade and light from the blinds on the window. He props himself on his elbow to better look at him. He sees the small part of his lips, and presses a thumb to the bottom lip. He slides his thumb across the lip, then adjusts so that he's caressing his face. Ushijima has a strong jaw, but when he's sleeping he looks surprisingly soft.

Ushijima’s nose twitches, so Kenma presses a quick kiss to his forehead before lying back down so he doesn't wake him. He's not ready to start being productive quite yet, so he gets up to grab his 3DS from the other side of the room. He debates which game to play, before settling on Animal Crossing, and popping the cartridge into the slot. It's been a few days since he last played the game, so he probably has some upkeep to do.

After walking back to the bed, Kenma takes his shirt off to relieve himself of the stickiness from his sweat. He lies back down, 3DS in hand, but on top of the blankets this time. He shudders at the thought of being trapped under the covers with that furnace of a human being for another minute.

Kenma is greeted by Isabelle, telling him it's a beautiful day, and that there's a new villager in town. That's funny, he thought his town was full. He wonders which villager moved out.

Once he's dropped into the game, Kenma begins his usual agenda. He always does his chores in the same order. First, he goes through and waters all of his flowers, pulling any weeds if he sees them. When he's done that, he looks for all of the dig spots, hitting rocks to find the hidden bell and gem rocks along the way. He takes his fossils to the museum, and then looks in the stores to see if there's anything he wants to buy that day. He doesn't buy anything yet though, he likes to wait until he's done playing for the day so he can buy everything at once after selling bugs and fish all day. He goes to the beach to collect shells, then goes to Re-Tail to sell them.

It's at this point that Kenma goes to greet all of the villagers. He doesn't really have a theme that he tries to stick to, unlike a lot of other people who play the game, so his villagers are sort of all over the place. It's fairly easy to find all of the villagers when it's still morning, so it's not long before he's greeted just about everyone. He always saves his favorite for last, so he goes in search of Tex.

Strange, he thought that Tex’s house was right there, next to the town square. It has been a few days since he's played, so maybe he just remembered wrong. Brushing it off, he turns to his map. But he notices that Tex’s name isn't on the list of villagers, and has been replaced by Willow. Then he remembers what Isabelle said about a new villager. Before he knows it, tears are forming, beginning to fall down his cheeks.

Kenma wipes his tears away, before returning to the game to greet the new villager that's replaced Tex. But when he finds her, his cheeks feel wet again. He snaps his 3DS closed, and stretches his arm over his eyes.

Ushijima is woken up by the sound of the loud click of Kenma’s 3DS closing and sniffling. He rubs his eyes and rolls over to face Kenma, before realizing that he's crying. He pulls the arm covering his eyes, and wipes tears away from an eye with his thumb. “Kenma, what’s wrong?”

Kenma sniffs, before quietly answering, “Tex moved out.”

“I don't know what that means, but I'm sorry to hear that.”

Kenma buries his face in Ushijima’s chest, immediately making the fabric of his shirt and the blanket damp. Ushijima strokes Kenma’s hair, unsure of what else to say.

“It means my favorite villager in Animal Crossing moved out of my town,” Kenma says into Ushijima’s chest, muffling the sound.

“Oh,” Ushijima isn't the best with words, but he sure knows how to be blunt, so he adds “If it's any comfort to you, I won't leave you, as well.” He can feel Kenma smile through his shirt.

Kenma pulls himself up so that his face is level with his boyfriend’s. He knows Ushijima wouldn't leave him, but he searches his eyes anyway. When he's satisfied, he cups the bigger man’s face and presses their lips together. Ushijima is surprised, but welcomes the kiss, smiling against Kenma's lips. He pulls away to pepper Kenma’s face and neck in smaller kisses, before pressing a sweet kiss to the back of his hand.

Kenma is still upset about Tex moving, though.


End file.
